<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goes On Easily by ViaLethe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845614">Goes On Easily</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe'>ViaLethe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Kissing, Movie: Wonder Woman 1984 (2020), Reunions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:53:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's not entirely confident his body can take this - it's been a long time, after all - but he's happy to find out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goes On Easily</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the 2021 3 Sentence Ficathon, off the prompt <em>WW84, Steve, AU in which he isn't possessing some other person's body when he shows up</em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Be careful, Diana,” Steve says, breathless from the force with which she’s shoved him up against the wall in her apartment (an apartment which is so damn shiny and white and clean he can’t quite think what to make of it; nevermind all the electronic gadgets he’s somehow managed to notice when he can tear his eyes off her). “It’s been a long time since this body’s been, uh -”</p><p>“Taken for a ride?” Diana suggests, her eyes huge and dark in the moonlight, focused on his lips while her hands make short work of his clothes (where those came from, he can’t even begin to guess), before she finishes, “don’t worry about it - I believe in you,” and when he’s got a goddess like her laughing against his mouth, somehow being both thirty-something and ninety-odd doesn’t seem like such an insurmountable obstacle.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>